Written in the stars
by hellsbells101
Summary: Just how much trouble can an immortal slayer get upto on her new assignment. Especially considering that her new assignment is the Enterprise. Better question though is what the hell is Reaper doing there as Doctor.
1. Written in the Stars

Disclaimer: I own none of the following, Doom, Buffy or Star Trek 2009.

The idea came to me seeing the popularity of reaper/bones crosses.

A/N Apart from Buffy the only surviving member of the Scoobies is Giles and he has officially adopted her as his daughter. Only fair as I'm the author and I've made them both immortal.

A/N 2 Buffy and Ripper met on a mission a century ago and were friends even now but it's been awhile since they last met up.

**Written in the Stars**

Commander Buffy Summers sighed; she had a new posting on the Enterprise. She was over 270 years old and had been asked as a favour to keep an eye on this crew by the admiralty. She was smirking they reminded her, a lot of the long dead Scoobies, and the best at what they do but couldn't help but find trouble.

When Admiral Pike introduced her, to her new captain she almost rolled her eyes at the blatant interest he had shown her. Spock had amused her; he was all rules and logic. When she realised this she laughed, "Guess we humans really piss you off, all anger and emotion. Should warn you big guy I'm the worse for it."

Spock had arched one eyebrow, "Indeed. Captain Kirk has allowed me to gain greater control and find patience I never knew I had."

She figured that he would probably make a good sparing partner for her. She was next introduced to the CMO and her eyes nearly popped out. She was confused, as to what the hell Reaper was doing on the ship and playing doctor. That was certainly a new one for her. She asked silently if they had a clue to his past. In return he gave a tiny shake of his head so she left it alone. Well, until she could invite him to dinner.

Upon hearing his new nickname she smirked, "Bones?"

Reaper actually blushed, "When my wife left me all I had left were my bones."

She smiled softly, "I'm sorry about that. Bad luck for her, my gain. Free for dinner?"

The crew watched in open shock as the gorgeous security chief flirted with the doctor, more shocking the grumpy doctor smiled, "I'd be happy too. Perhaps I can give you a tour of the ship."

That was perfect he'd give her a tour of the ship but it wouldn't be Bones the doctor but Reaper the Soldier.

Having met the rest of the bridge crew she could honestly say that this was shaping up to be a nice assignment.

___________________

The gossip ran quickly through the ship. Bones was smiling and it all seemed to be because of the new chief of security. One nurse had passed out when she heard a couple's easy conversation as they entered the sickbay.

An amused female voice, "You do know, nothing personal but it would take a hell of a lot to get me to come in here voluntarily."

Bones chuckled, "Oh I'm aware that's why I included it in the tour. Although I'm hurt you wouldn't want to come see me. I thought you enjoyed Dinner last night." The last bit actually ended with a pout hearing a thump both turned their heads.

"You must be a scary SOB if she faints from you smiling and pouting." Buffy was actually teasing him now.

Bones pout merely widened, "I may scare them a little I can be pretty grumpy."

Her amusement evident, "You don't say."

__________________

The away mission sucked. The team had been asked to the planet on the grounds of a treaty. As such the rules were neither party was supposed to have weapons. It was too bad, that the Klingons had decided to use the treaty as their chance to capture the great Enterprise crew. They might have been more successful if the Slayer Prime and the only C24 enhanced soldier weren't amongst the team.

Seeing that if they were going to have any success they first needed to separate themselves. They knew if they got into a fight now, the others might be injured by mistake. They worked remarkably well on a silent level when he started to smirk she really wanted to punch him. It's not like if she used her slayer strength he would be permanently damaged she mused. Still she knew that he was in fact right so did her best I'm a poor damsel routine and collapsed pretending to fit.

Bones immediately caught her, "I need to use some proper facilities or she'll die."

The Klingon sneered, "Not my problem."

Bones merely broke out into a feral grin, "You want to tell Admiral Giles why his only daughter is dead, be my guest."

The Klingons broke out into nervous chatter. It was one thing to go after the great captain Kirk but the daughter of one of the highest placed Admirals was stupid.

Their leader was quick to agree, "You can use the equipment from their medical room. You will have guards don't get any noble ideas Doctor."

Bones had to suppress the feral grin of Reaper who was coming to the fore. Instead he just showed the concern any doctor would, "Look I just want to make sure she doesn't die."

The crew around them was visibly shaken. To the Klingons they assumed it was because on of their team was potentially going to die. The reality was they were a little confused. They were confused about what they had seen from Bones and the news that Buffy was Admiral Giles' daughter. Commander Summers had only been on board a week but how quickly they had clicked suggest a longer acquaintance. It was certainly fuelling the ship gossip currently. If only the crew knew how long they had known each other, they would be in for a true shock. A century was long by anyone's standards.

The three Klingon guards were neutralised in minutes silently and swiftly; they were locked into a supply closet.

They advanced down the corridor silently prowling; they'd both allowed their predatory natures to come out to play. What a team they made the slayer and the reaper.

One thought struck her; long ago the first slayer had told her that death was her gift. Buffy did wonder if the slayer had meant John the thought was filed away for later thoughts. It wasn't like she didn't have the time.

Reaper spoke, "I got nasty and ugly on the left."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'll take dumb and dumber on the right. They need to pay for the amount of questions we are going to have to answer. I can hide you with shadows if you stay close."

He nodded to her, as a soldier it was one hell of an enviable ability to have the shadows themselves protect you.

The door opened and all looked and were confused no one appeared. The next minute though a fight was on two Klingon's had gone down in a surprise attack. All watched fascinated as Summers and Bones fought with a speed and grace that wasn't possible for humans.

Kirk watched and asked, "Spock?"

The Vulcan raised one eyebrow and answered the question, "I do not know Captain but I believe the Klingon's are in trouble."

That assessment made the injured Captain grin, "They are aren't they. I'd love to know where the pair learnt to fight.""We will be able to ask them once the fight ends."

The second had managed to close his hands around Bones throat. Summers wasn't phased they noticed, she merely bought a knife out from her waist, "Reaper."

The doctor caught the knife thrown tip first and stabbed into the Klingon's neck, "Bad look Pal."

At the same time Buffy decided to end her fight quickly by snapping the neck of the leader.

Reaper quirked an eyebrow, "Why snap his neck?"

She rewarded him with an 'are you stupid look?', "If I stabbed him I'd have icky blood on my uniform like you."

The crew watched the exchange with a strange curiosity, "Glad to see some things never change."

They then focussed on the injured away team, "Captain we are free to leave."

Kirk was in truth a little confused but recognised an escape, "I guess we are Commander have you located our stuff."

Bones walked out to grab his stuff and the others. He sat down next to his injured friend and started to let Reaper quietly fall back, "Mr Spock the Captain needs to be stabilised before he is transported. I'll ask that Commander Summers stay behind to help."

"Very well. The others will remain quiet."

Bones gave the Vulcan an unusually friendly look, "Thank you. We appreciate that."

Bones wondered just how much high grade whiskey this would require to get his best friend to get over this shock.

A/n This was just a one-shot that I started before working on _Bones of the Past. I'm leaving it as a one-shot unless there is interest to expand it._


	2. Ancient History

**Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, Doom and Star Trek 2009. I only own my twisted imagination!**

**This was written for last years twisted shorts competition. This story has been tidied up and now archived here.**

* * *

**Ancient History**

The Klingon's had been taken care of and the away team were once again on the Enterprise. The crew were a little wary of Bones having seen him help the blonde security chief take apart a Klingon group. Still, the minute he started ranting orders to his medical staff, it just reaffirmed that he was still their Bones.

McCoy had ignored all Kirk's pointed questions, while he treated the injured captain's side. He simply quirked an amused eyebrow and continued to treat the injury. "Kid we'll answer your questions when I've healed the gaping hole in your side."

Kirk winced feeling the hypo stab his neck. He stubbornly held onto consciousness, "I'll hold you to that Bones."

Bones shook his head in amusement as he started to heal the wounds. Kirk was a lot like Buffy, in that he had managed to drag him out of a fit of depression. In Buffy's case, she had helped him get over his immortality. In Kirk's case, he had helped him get over Jocelyn and Joanna.

* * *

Buffy had gone to the Med-bay as soon as her shift was over. She had shared a quiet drink with Bones reminiscing over the past, because neither of them was prone to looking back too often.

Kirk had managed to sleep off his anaesthesia and overheard the quiet conversation at the foot of his bed. He could tell it was late as the lights were dimmed. Given the nature of the conversation, he thought it best to feign sleep for now.

He heard Buffy's voice, "Why did you do the academy again?" He could hear the blatant curiosity in her voice. It also beggared the question when had he gone before.

"Your father is a twisted man." Bones replied sarcastically as if that explained everything. It hadn't escaped Kirk's notice that Bones accent had disappeared.

"You did it for your sister didn't you?" Buffy asked softly.

Kirk couldn't see Bones but he could tell that he was rubbing his neck. "Sam always wanted me to look through a microscope rather than a sniper scope." It was news to Kirk that Bones even had a sister.

Buffy said nothing as she knew there was anything that she could say. After all, it didn't matter how much time had past, losing loved ones hurt. Buffy knew how lucky she was that Giles was still alive.

The spell that Willow had cast on her had made her immortal. It turned out that Giles was naturally an immortal. Over time, their relationship had grown and with each new identity they were father and daughter. Buffy had met John Grimm when he was going through his angry stage. His sister had just died and he was just waking up to the fact that he was facing eternity. It had been a bitter pill to swallow.

He chuckled, "Did I ever thank you for kicking my ass?"

Buffy smirked, "Hey you were young. I also knew exactly where you were coming from."

He willingly hugged her, "You know eternity doesn't seem so bad with you."

Kirk had opened his eyes in time to see Buffy sink into his embrace. He had watched the pair take out a Klingon attack party. It had been hard to watch, after all, he wanted to know why Bones had never said anything.

Kirk realised something, Bones had hidden who he was from everyone, including himself. Jim knew that tactic; it was one he had often employed himself. It was easier to live a persona than deal with your own demons. When he saw them hug, he snickered, "Hey where's my hug?"

Buffy broke free of Bone's embrace reluctantly; she smiled at Kirk, "Sorry captain Bones saw me first."

He raised an eyebrow, "When did you meet?"

Buffy and Bones shared a look before he spoke, "We met over two hundred years ago."

Kirk's eyes widened momentarily, "That's a long friendship."

Buffy grinned, "Well, yeah, but I've worn him down."

She could see that the men were unsure of where they stood. Buffy did a very Xande-esque thing; she went for humour to break the slight tension. She had a wry smile, "You know when a woman says that she is older than she looks?"

Kirk nodded a little unsure of where she was going. She leaned back against McCoy and with a wicked grin, "I'm not being coy."

Kirk was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his best friend was immortal. He had so many questions that he honestly did not know where to start. He had a boyish grin, "I don't know where to start."

Buffy and Bones shared a smirk before they pulled up chairs. The two immortals patiently answered all of his questions. This just goes too show that given enough time anyone can learn new skills. It wasn't easy, to cover nearly three centuries of turbulent terran history, Olduvai and other things.

In truth, the questions had barely scratched the surface but it did help to rest, many of the fears that Kirk had. So he might have a C24 enhanced doctor/marine and the Slayer prime on his ship. As he fell asleep, once again he could not help but take comfort in that thought. After all, given the amount of predicaments the Enterprise found herself in. They really could use all the help they could get.

He had a cheeky smile as he got the last word in, "So it's not 'sawbones' but rather 'old bones'"

He drifted off hearing Buffy's melodic laughter.

**~Fin~**


End file.
